Heart to Heart
by Took-Baggins
Summary: A brief moment of connection between Nani and Stitch.


A/N this is just a little one shot set after the movie. I've had this in my head for awhile, and I kind of feel bad about my lack of updates this summer, so I thought I'd put it up for you guys. I hope you like it!  
  
And by the way, I don't own Nani, Stitch, or anybody else that may appear. Nor do I own Kauai, though I'd like to someday. As well as Australia...and Germany...and maybe Scotland...heck, why not shoot for world domination while I'm at it?

**Heart to Heart **by: TookBaggins

"I just don't know, but I need to think of something. I don't know if it'll be enough, David, but I've been saving up for awhile and now that I'm working for Mr. Koakini...we could build it ourselves and really save on labor costs. Jumba said he'd help, since it was sorta his fault, I think we can handle it."  
  
"Nani, don't worry about it." She pulled the receiver away from her ear, drawing a much-needed breath. David's voice could still be heard through the tinny speaker. "It won't be that bad, I mean, did you hear the big guy talking earlier? I don't think I could even pronounce half of what he said!" Nani brought the phone back to her ear, glancing to see that Lilo was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"David, what's that got to do—"  
  
"The guy's a genius, Nani! He's got to be to know that much. If any of us can figure out how to build a house, it's him." Nani was silent. "I'm with you all the way, Nani. Just let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks, David. I'm gonna go, it's getting late. Bye."  
  
"Good night." She hung up and crossed the tiny hotel room to the bathroom. Quickly she brushed and began combing her hair. The day's events ran through her head in an endless cycle. A lot had changed in just that one day, they were pretty much homeless...now they knew just what their "dog" was...and Lilo had almost been taken away from her forever. 'I almost lost her.' Nani was horrified at the thought. She would've been alone, with no one...  
  
"Tookie neehow?" Nani started, turning to see Stitch peering at her from the doorframe. They stared at each other, neither moving a muscle. He was cute, but Nani didn't like the idea of being alone with him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nani okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Stitch raised his arm and pointed a claw at her face.  
  
"Naga...Nani's crying." She glanced into the mirror. She hadn't noticed her tears, how long had they been there? "Why?"  
  
"I was just thinking." Stitch tilted his head, gazing at her as if confused. 'He'll be a joy to live with.' Nani crouched to sit across from him Indian-style. He took a hesitant step towards her.  
  
"Don't understand...when Stitch think, I don't cry."  
  
"Well, I was thinking about today, when the big guy took Lilo."  
  
"Gantu.' He nodded in understanding. "Stitch worried today." He was making an effort to speak clearly. "Stitch...I...didn't know what would happen..." Nani was surprised. She hadn't realized, in all the excitement, how relieved he looked to have Lilo back. Now he sat there looking at her with an air of contentment, like he had everything he could ever want right there in that room. He smiled at her, trying not to show his teeth and hoping it would give him a friendly appearance (as opposed to teeth that could rip someone's arm off). "Nani was worried too?"  
  
"Yes, I was worried. I don't have anyone else...and when Gantu took her..." she looked down to her hands as they lay twisting in her lap. "At first Jumba and Pleakley wouldn't do anything, and I didn't think I'd ever see her again." Nani looked back up when she felt a warm paw on her knee. Stitch looked her in the face for a moment, deciding, then climbed into her lap, ignoring the way she stiffened a little as he did his best to hug her with all four arms.  
  
"Stitch is so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Nani; it was my fault."  
  
"No." Nani relaxed and stroked his head lightly. "It isn't your fault, Stitch. In fact," she smiled down at him "I'm beginning to think you were meant to wind up here." Stitch purred happily, ready to start a new life and Nani's smile widened.  
  
Things were definitely looking up.


End file.
